Many devices, for example mobile devices such as smart phones or fixed devices such as wired telephones or desktop computers, continually transmit an alert to notify a user of an incoming call or message. For example, when an incoming call is received, the telephone will continue ringing until the call is answered, the caller hangs up, or if activated, the call is forwarded to voice mail. For a text message and/or a voice mail notification, the phone may emit an alarm, such as emit a predefined ring tone, vibrate and/or flash a visual indication at periodic intervals until the user reads the message.